1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conveyor system for a grain or seed carrier. The conveyor system includes a novel pivot system that allows it to either load or unload a container by pivoting it into a loading or unloading position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveyor systems for moving grain, seed, etc. are well known. Auger systems are used to rapidly move grain such as feed or the like, while belt driven conveyors are often used for moving more expensive payload, such as seed.
One belt driven conveyor system includes a generally flat belt constructed from a flexible, sturdy material such as rubber or nylon. The conveyor is housed in a tube with rollers on both ends so that the belt may rotate in order to transmit material from one end to the other. Such conveyors are used for unloading seed carriers or the like. However, current conveyors have several problems.
First, current conveyors have the problem that the material being moved can be damaged by the rollers. Second, current conveyors do not have a full range of motion as implemented in seed carries. Third, current conveyors are only implemented for unloading,
There is a need for new and improved conveyor systems that allow a wagon to be unloaded and loaded using a single mechanism.